The Samurai and Pirate Alliance (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Samurai and Pirate Alliance. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Callie's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Mira Ramon: (voice over) The Samurai and Pirate Alliance! The episode begins with Captain Whiskers, He opened the portal to the Netherworld. Captain Whiskers: At last, The Portal to the Netherworld has been opened. LeChuck: Why do we even need any help form the Nighlok alliance, Whiskers? Captain Whiskers: Because they're the only ones capable of flooding the Sanzu Water to the earth, LeChuck. With three resurrection crystals in placed, Master Xandred, Serrator and Octoroo were revived. Master Xandred: Who are you, And what do you want with us!? Captain Whiskers: Master Xandred, I am Captain Whiskers, My crew and I are the ones who brought you three back. Octoroo: Ooh-ah-ooh, How can we ever repay you all? Sa'Luk: We heard how these Samurai Rangers defeated you all before. Serrator: What do you have in mind? Captain Whiskers: An alliance, We'll help you destroy your enemies if you help us destroy ours. Master Xandred: Fine by me, They're all arranged. Meanwhile at the Pirate Tavern, Captain Emmett and his crew were outside training. Captain Emmett: Alright, Mateys, Let's do some proper training. Mira Roman: Aye Aye, Captain! So, They do their fighting training as they practice to fight stronger enemies. Marine the Raccoon: (begins to strike) Heads up, Captain Emmett! Captain Emmett: Whoa! (dodged her attack) Crystal Garcia: Nice dodging, Emmett! Captain Emmett: Thanks, Crystal. John Silver: (on loudspeakers) Attention, Rangers, Please report for a soda break! Inside the Pirate Tavern, All the sodas were served. Bendy Jackson: Awesome and just in the nick of time. John Silver: Aye, Bendy me lad, And never late for a single second. (working on his machine) Marine the Raccoon: What're you working on, Mr. Silver? John Silver: Just a little soda making machine I've been working on, It makes all kinds of soda. Captain Emmett: Hmm, interesting. John Silver: So, Who wants to try it out? Zazu: Could add fruits like papaya or mangoes? John Silver: That depends, Zazu. (to Bendy) Bendy, Why don't you try it, Lad? Bendy Jackson: It'll be my pleasure, John. As Bendy tested at making lemonade soda, He tested it after making it. Bendy Jackson: Hmm. John Silver: Well, You like it? Bendy Jackson: Mmmm, Very tasty. John Silver: (chuckles) I was hoping you'd say that! So, Who else would like a go? But suddenly, Ford and Stanley Pines called an emergency meeting. Ford Pines: (on loudspeakers) Attention, Rangers, Report to lab at once. Stanley Pines: (on loudspeakers) And John Silver, Please get the sodas ready on the road. John Silver: You heard them, Rangers, We've got work to do. Captain Emmett: Aye Aye, John. So they report to the lab, Stanley was working on the monitor. Stanley Pines: Come on, Why can't I get the right angle on this. Ford Pines: We've got trouble at Panorama City at the 21st century, Captain Whiskers has gathered Master Xandred, Serrator and Octoroo in league with him. Callie Jones: How could you be so sure about that? John Silver: I promise ya this, Callie, Anything impossible is meant to be possible. Stanley Pines: There, It's ready. Then, It shows the images of Captain Whiskers' alliance with Master Xandred and the others. Ford Pines: We must go and meet with the Samurai Rangers, Only they can help. Captain Emmett: Aye, Let's go. So, They enter the portal which leads to Panorama City. At the 21st Century, They met with Deker, Dahlia, Mentor Ji and the Samurai Rangers. Mentor Ji: Ford, Stanley, Welcome. I'm glad all of you could make it. Ford Pines: We're glad to be here, Ji. Stanley Pines: Good thing our alert let us know what's going on. Deker: And that must be John Silver and the Pirate Force Rangers, It's an honor to meet you all. John Silver: Pleasure's all ours, Deker. Dahlia: Welcome, Pirate Force Rangers. Jayden Shiba: Welcome to our base, Captain Emmett. Captain Emmett: Thanks for your welcome, Jayden. Lauren Shiba: And we're please to finally meet you. Captain Emmett: Likewise, Lauren. Kevin: Nice to meet you, Ryo. Ryo Vinsmoke: Same here, Kevin. Mike: And Nina, Good to meet you. Nina Vincent: Nice to meet you too, Mike. Emily: It's nice to meet you too, Bendy. Bendy Jackson: You too, Emily. Mia Watanabe: And it's nice to meet you, Callie. Callie Jones: Nice to meet you, Callie. Antonio Garcia: And good to finally meet you, Mira. Mira Roman: Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5